Mr. Tumnus
|image = Image:yourcharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = 'This is ' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = (Mr.) Tumnus |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = Appears 27 (actually several centuries) |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Faun |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = The Chronicles of Narnia |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 1123 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = NA |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = NA |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = A faun |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Alma }} Information Pre-Game History Tumnus is a faun from the land of Narnia, and a relatively young one at that (for his species). He is the first Narnian that Lucy Pevensie meets upon arriving through the wardrobe. Upon bumping into Lucy, literally, he learns that she is a Daughter of Eve; a human, a creature he has never before seen in his lifetime, but that he knows all about. He invites the little girl to his home for a cup of tea and to talk while she warms herself. The two talk about the land of Ward Robe, located in the kingdom of Spare Oom, that Lucy has arrived from and then the conversation moves onto Tumnus' own past as Lucy spies a photo of another faun on his mantle. Tumnus, obviously upset, tells the young human about his father, a faun also born in the Age of Winter (the bespelled winter Jadis placed upon all of Narnia). Jadis (the White Witch) took over the lands of Narnia from it's rightful lord and creator, Aslan (a lion and JESUS FIGURE), some 900 years after its creation. Aslan was nowhere to be seen, and so her powers and control expanded. When Jadis placed the enchantment on Narnia that made it always winter and never Christma, the citizens of Narnia took offense and a revolution began. Their leader was nowhere in sight, but this was not enough to thwart their attempts, however Jadis was too strong for them and the citizens were turned to stone. It is not spoken of directly, but inferred that Tumnus huimself was also at the First Battle of Beruna alongside his father and that he supported the revolutionaries in any manner he could before his father's 'death'. Tumnus was terrified by the witch and her powers, and with Aslan nowhere to be found he was amongst many that bent to the will of and began to serve Jadis. Tumnus himself was told to inform Jadis if ever a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve were to arrive within the lands of Narnia. This was decreed due to the Golden Age Prophecy, which declared her downfall. It read: Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight, At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more, When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death, And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again, When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil time will be over and done. So, while Lucy is with Tumnus and relaxing in the warmth of his cave-home (and he is fearing for his life and worse), he plays his reed pipes for her. In doing so, he begins to hypnotize her and lull her into an enchanted sleep with the intent to turn her over to the Witch. As he plays, he looks into the flame in his hearth and sees first the nymphs dancing with his song and then sees Aslan's (JESUS FIGURE IS GO!) visage. Startled and shaken, the spell breaks and Lucy awakens to the faun sobbing in his chair, begging forgiveness for the immoral act he nearly commited. Tumnus then tells Lucy what he nearly did and she is quick to forgive him and he helps her quickly reach the wardrobe's entrace so she can escape. After she is gone, Tumnus' actions are found out by Jadis and she sends the wolf Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police, to arrest him. He is taken to Jadis' castle for a 'trial' and later encounters Edmund after he (stupidly) befriended Jadis. Tumnus had been beaten and shackled in the dungeon and after his 'trial' (where he presumably refuses to tell Jadis anything about Lucy) his is turned to stone and placed in her gardens. He remains there until Lucy and her sister Susan (with Aslan) arrive at the castle in search of reinforcements for their army. He is unpetrified by the great Lion and joins in the fight against Jadis. When the witch is defeated and the Pevensie children take their rightful places as the next Kings and Queens of Narnia (all four ruling together), Tumnus serves as advisor to the Narnia court and best friend to little Lucy. He makes many journeys with the Kings and Queens during their time in Narnia, serving them for the length of the Golden Age. Many years into their rule, when things are quiet and their people rejoice and live in peace, the Pevensie children hear of the White Stag and it is said that whomever captures the stag will be granted three wishes. Tumnus wishes his Lucy a safe hunt and off the four go and they are led on a merry chase, but ultimately the stag eludes them. Thinking they are on its trail, the Kings and Queens track it on foot and unintentionally lead themselves back through the wardrobe that first brought them to Narnia. They reappear in the room in their home, the same age they had been when they first left and find that no more than an hour or two have passed (although they lived in Narnia for over a decade). Unfortunately, no one may enter Narnia the same way twice and they must bid farewell to the land they have come to love. Narnia's Golden Age ends and the Dark Age begins and Tumnus will not see his dear friend age until they both arrive in Aslan's Country (ie: once they have both died and meet again in death. The allegories .. the make me weep!!.) When Lucy and Edmund return to Narnia with their cousin Eustace (in the novel/film Prince Caspian), Tumnus has already passed onto Aslan's Country himself. ;_____; Game History Personality As far as Fauns go, he can be rather bumbling, and his countless accidents and startlements tend to embarrass him -- at his worst, he is reduced to a stammering wreck. He is a creature of infinite apologies, oftentimes underestimating his own competence. Should either party survive their initial meeting with the Faun, however, one would find Tumnus to be quite a charming individual, winning the friendship and trust of those around him with relative ease. He is terribly polite and proper, and you will rarely find him otherwise, even when he does venture out to meet with his more joyful brethren on the Dancing Lawn. After one hundred years spent alone in the Witch's frigid winter, he is much more comfortable resigned to solitude, although he does not particularly mind being interrupted -- especially if it is a certain Daughter of Eve coming to call on him. Although initially he was quite a coward, the fateful meeting by the lamppost and his resulting friendship with young Lucy Pevensie has inspired in Tumnus a valor even he did not know he possessed. He will fight for the young Queen with nary a hesitation and will do so until he breathes his last breath. Regarding the youngest of the Pevensie children, Tumnus has formed the strongest and most trusted friendship. Acting as both adviser and confidant to Lucy, Tumnus finds in himself a strength he never expected. He terribly regrets his initial betrayal in service of the White Witch and forever has the niggling sense that he did wrong by his young friend, no matter the amount of service or time dedicated to the 'good fight'. Tumnus retains a terrible fear of witches from the time he was turned to stone by Jadis, the White Witch. He will, however, and did, go to war against the same woman in attempt to make way for a safe and just Narnia under the rule of Aslan. He enjoys a quiet evening at home, nestled in a plush chair alongside the roaring fire in his hearth. A book preferred to a sword and a gentle laugh to a cry of war. He is, above all, a kind creature that would deem to be half the faun his father was; even though he has already proven to be on several occasions. He loves Lucy Pevensie as a platonic soulmate, seeing in her all the hopes and aspirations of not just Narnia, but her own world of Spare Oom. He has missed her terribly since her disappearance those many years ago when she and her elder siblings dashed off to chase the White Stag into the forest, vanishing altogether from the land of Narnia. Desolate, but trusting Aslan, he hopes for her return, someday. Appearance Well, Tumnus is a faun and thereby not human. He has the torso of a man and the lower half of a goat; hooves, tail and all. His head is topped with a pair of horns and his ears are goat-like. Tumnus PB: James McAvoy Abilities, Skills and Talents A determined fighter, Tumnus is able bodied with a sword if placed in his hand, though not as much as a truly trained fighter would be. He is more than capable of physically defending himself and unafraid to use his surroundings to their best advantage. He is a well-practiced and talented player of his Narnian reed pipes and can use them to put someone to sleep until they awaken in a natural manner. (The pipes are known to instill mixed feelings upon the listeners: urge to cry, dance, and sleep .. sleep always happens, but the other urges might as well) He has an excellent sense of balance, which has helped both in battles and in fleeing from battle. Limitations and Weaknesses NA Relationships Castmates Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Chronicles of Narnia